Another Malfoy
by Nom Tasty
Summary: Things were turning out very peculiar for Hermione. A Muggle Studies class quickly escalates when it is revealed she was adopted. After using her blood, she finds out that she is really Pureblood Delphina Malfoy, older sister to Draco Malfoy. And promptly faints. Hermione/Blaise Zabini or Hermione/Theodore Nott.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Things were turning out very peculiar for Hermione. A Muggle Studies class quickly escalates when it is revealed she was adopted. After using her blood, she finds out that she is really Pureblood Delphina Malfoy, older sister to Draco Malfoy. And promptly faints.**

* * *

**Another Malfoy**

**Theory 1a: Quantum Multiverse**

Hermione first discovered the quantum multiverse theory when she was eight, but it wasn't until she was twelve years old when she finally understood it. To put it simply, every choice created another universe, and there were infinite universes which differed due to the choices people made. Every possible past, present and future have and will exist, from worlds where humans evolved from cold-blooded reptiles to worlds where the capital of England was named Londen, not London.

But when she looked back on it, she never _truly_ understood the theory. Yes big decisions effected the world and created an alternate timeline, but so did the minor decisions. Simple decisions like whether to shower in the morning or not could lead to someone leaving earlier and missing a life-ending collision, or vice versa.

Because of this, when she looked back, she would never have thought that the decision that would change her life the most was one of the many decisions that she made that she thought would have no consequence.

The decision to go to Muggle Studies class first.

* * *

"Since we only have one lesson before the Yule holidays, we're going to do something slightly different." Professor Dominus Selwyn announced to the class as they quietened down. "Today we will learn about a muggle concept called 'adoption'."

Hermione, who was currently looking over her Ancient Runes homework (and not completely enthralled in it), looked up curiously. Like many muggle concepts, she had not been able to find any reference to wizard adoption in _any_ books, not even in the muggle studies course books (and she had looked up to the OWL level course books) so of course she was curious about adoption. It also played a part that she was adopted herself.

"'Adoption' is when children are taken in by parents that are not of their birth." Professor Selwyn began. "This can be because the child is an orphan or because their true parents did not want them."

"Why wouldn't their parents want them?" Malfoy asked with his usual scowl. Honestly, she wondered why he actually took this subject. Apparently it was because he had already taken his OWL in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and received Outstandings, and he refused to take Divination because 'he was a Malfoy', so Dumbledore made him take Muggle Studies. To be honest, it was a pain. Every single little thing he had a comment about how stupid it was or how disgusting it was. At least this time it wasn't something stupid judging by the looks of all the wizard-raised students in the class.

"Perhaps we'll have a muggleborn student explain, shall we?" Professor Selwyn said before looking around the class, eyes focusing on Hermione. "Miss Granger, how about you?"

Ignoring the small scoff from Malfoy (lacking the usual 'mudblood' comment due to Professor Selwyn being a muggle-tolerant pureblood from an ancient line) Hermione began to speak. "Adoption is the process where orphans or unwanted children are taken in by parents that are not their real parents, anyone from blood relatives to complete strangers. Unwanted children can be from unplanned pregnancies, rape, or other circumstances."

"Indeed, Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor." Professor Selwyn clapped. "As you can see, adoption in the muggle world is as well-known as the stories of Beadle the Bard. Miss Granger, another question, and perhaps more personal now: do you know anyone who was adopted?"

Here Hermione smiled. "Yes, I was when I was five."

Professor Selwyn smiled here. "Ah, we have a first-hand experience on our main focus, the Bloodline Ritual! Care to walk us through the process?"

Hermione blinked. Bloodline Ritual?

"Hurry up Granger, we don't have all day!" Malfoy mocked, making his fellow Slytherins laugh.

"As Mister Malfoy so eloquently put it, would you proceed Miss Granger?" Professor Selwyn asked as he walked up and down the class. "I would like to move on."

Hermione frowned and thought back through all the books she had read through her Hogwarts years. Like with the concept of adoption, this 'Bloodline Ritual' was completely foreign. Also, apparently something that she was supposed to have experienced, but she remembered nothing of it.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what you mean."

The Slytherins stopped laughing, the Professor stopped pacing and all eyes turned to Hermione, who shrunk under the sudden attention. There wasn't any malice in it, or any mocking in it because she didn't know the answer, just pure confusion.

"What do you mean Miss Granger? As a muggleborn child who has been adopted, it is wizarding law to undergo a Bloodline Ritual when you first are contacted by the wizarding community." Professor Selwyn said, critically eyeing her over.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Professor McGonagall said nothing of the sort."

The Professor hummed and stroked his chin. "For the life of me I cannot understand why you may have been overlooked, but no matter. Class, it appears we will be doing a practical lesson now. Miss Granger to the front, please."

He grabbed a handful of pebbles off his desk and threw it onto the floor, transfiguring it into a stool and another desk, before he walked to his cupboard and rummaged around in it. He came out with a large roll of parchment, a quill that looked like it had come off a phoenix, a slim opaque green glass vial, and a handful of gemstones. Placing them on his desk, he began to arrange them for the ritual.

"The parchment is the base." He began as Hermione sat down and the class gathered around her. Professor Selwyn unrolled the parchment on the desk so that it covered the entire surface. "Here is where our information will show. Next, we have the tail feather of a phoenix," he said picking up the elegant quill with the green vial, "and ink mixed with phoenix tears to prevent lying. Miss Granger will hold these two in her hands, and it will act as a conduit for the magic."

Next he moved onto the gemstones. "Here we have five gemstones. The first is the Fire Agate," he said, holding a stone that was dark brown with white swirls in it, "for grounding and perfection. This is to be placed first for the ritual to hold."

"Next we have two Bloodstones," he said, holding two sphere stones that were green with red spots, "which are the bloodlines of the two parents." Here he placed the two stones on either end of the Fire Agate. "And finally, we have two Cacoxenite gem," he said, holding up the two final gems; something a mixture between a brown and yellow, showing purple at places, "which is used with the Bloodstone to reveal the total family lineage." Here he placed the two stones behind their respective Bloodstone, making it look like the Fire Agate was locked in a square in the centre of the parchment. "And now our array is complete, and we may begin."

Pulling out his wand (a rather long wand made from dark wood with a white handle) he began to wave it over the gemstones in a figure eight movement.

"_Transierunt spiritus testor maiorum qui colimus,_

_Ut ostenderet veritatis via huius pueri qui amisit,_

_Ostende nobis, et eorum sanguine, post vero sint,_

_Ostende nobis aciemque sineretque redeamus domum."__*****_

Immediately after the last word was spoken, the central Fire Agate crystal began to glow a deep brown colour, followed by the two Bloodstones and two Cacoxenite gems, glowing their respective colours.

"Now, Miss Granger, you may feel something similar to hands on your own arms and hands, moving them without permission. Do not fight it that is the spell at work." Professor Selwyn said. "Now, the Bloodline Ritual we have just performed is a rather simple one without much power, and so will only be able to trace back two generations. However, this is usually enough."

Hermione nodded as what felt like hundreds of hands on her arms, hands and fingers, feeling cold. She couldn't help a slight squeak that escaped her mouth as her hands began to move. Unable to control her hands, she watched as the green vial was unstopped, the quill dipped in the ink and her hand moving the quill to the parchment in front of her. The entire class held their breath as her hand began to write.

_Delphinia Narcissa Malfoy_

_8 September 1980 - _

There was a gasp. All eyes stared at her and at Malfoy, who was as pale as snow. But her hand hadn't stopped. It began to draw a line, writing _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ next to her name, Narcissa Malfoy neé Black and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as her parents, and going on ahead to draw her aunts and grandparents.

"Draco… Is that true?" She heard a dark haired Slytherin whisper – a Bambino or something.

There was no response from Malfoy (perhaps she'll have to call him Draco now? She was apparently a Malfoy herself, after all – NO she wasn't, the spell was wrong!) which only added to the suspense, and as soon as Hermione had finished writing, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the room, heedless to any protests. He pulled her with a grip of iron to a secluded classroom and slammed the door shut, turning towards her with a glare.

"What was that?" He hissed at her. "No one knew I had an older sister. I didn't even know until the end of last year! You don't even _look_ like a Malfoy! You better give me answers you mudblood, or…" He trailed off with a frustrated growl and began to pace.

Hermione did nothing for a few moments before quietly pulling out her own wand and pointing it at herself. _"Finite Incantatem."_ She whispered. Malfoy watched her curiously, his pace not wavering until her bushy brown hair lengthened and straightened into a bright blond colour, her brown eyes turning grey and her large front teeth shrinking and whitening. Her body slimmed ever so slightly, and Draco had to blink in surprise. She looked exactly like his mother had when she was younger. Change the robes to green and silver, and he would've thought he _was_ back in time.

"I was bullied by the other children." She said in a small voice. "My hair was too blond, my eyes too grey and everything just too perfect…" She shuddered, a tear escaping her eye. "My parents – adopted parents – they thought it would be better for me to find something that linked me to the, so in came a wig and contact lenses. When my Hogwarts letter came, I wanted to find a way to permanently look like them – it was actually the only reason I came. The glamour was just a temporary spell I've found…" Here she laughed somewhat bitterly. "It actually makes sense now. The sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin – apparently it was 'in my blood'."

Draco was quiet for a moment before speaking. "We need to talk to my father… our father." Looking at her once more he added, "And keep the glamour down. That way no one will ask questions." After muttering an incantation, Hermione's robes turned from Gryffindor red into Slytherin green, the pair set off towards the dungeons. She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something that she knew she would regret.

The walk was quick and quiet, and before they knew it they were standing in front of a wall that Hermione knew from Harry and Ron led to the Slytherin Common Room. Class had ended, and they could hear the distant echoes of footsteps from above. Muttering the password ("Parseltongue." How original…) Draco led Hermione into the common room.

She was surprised. For being underground, it had the air of elegance and looked the part. Everything from the large leather couches to the dark wood end tables looked like they cost a fortune. A statue of Salazar Slytherin stood proudly under the banner of the Slytherin house, a sword unsheathed, with a large rug underneath depicting a large snake – a Basilisk to be precise. On the rug were a few chairs, about twenty in all, with only two students sitting there.

They hadn't drawn much attention in the common room when they entered, but all that changed when they stepped onto the rug. Eyes locked onto her, cold and analysing, and the room quietened. Draco ignored all of this and led Hermione to the older students, a man and a woman, the two looking to be in their sixth or seventh year.

"Draco Malfoy." The man said, his voice deep matching his tanned skin and black hair. "A greetings to you and your house."

"Draco Malfoy." The woman said, her voice soft matching her pale skin and black hair. "A greetings to you and your house." Unlike the man, she dipped her head down slightly in greetings.

"Elric Parkinson, a greetings to you and your house. Sunnifa Burke, a pleasure on your house." Draco said nodding his head to each of them.

"May we ask who that pretty young woman behind you is?" Elric inquired. "Because she is still alive whilst standing on this Basilisk, it must mean she is of Pureblood, one that Slytherin himself deems as pure, yet I cannot place a name to her face."

'_Yes, please make less sense…'_ Hermione thought.

"This is..." Draco paused then sighed. "Introduce yourself."

Hermione shot her eyes to Draco. "Excuse me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Introduce yourself. Like, 'Hello, my name is-' or something."

She levelled a flat glare at him. "I am aware on how to introduce myself."

"Then go on."

"I thought you would've."

"You stupid mu-… girl, just introduce yourself so we can talk to father."

Hermione supressed the need to punch him. Instead she turned to the two students who were watching the exchange with calculating eyes. "My name is Delphinia Narcissa Malfoy…" She said trailing off before frowning. She opened her mouth but couldn't voice her next sentence as there was uproar in the common room.

"Slience!" Elric shouted, looking around the room with a glare. "What is heard in the circle remains in the circle." He said, reciting the age old law. Turning to the two Malfoys he continued. "I'll take you to Professor Snape." With a very short nod to Sunnifa, he led them to the destination.

Outwards, Elric was completely normal, yet inwards it was something else. Delphinia, the long lost Malfoy heiress had returned. He was only five when she disappeared, no trace to be found, yet now she was here. A _female_ Malfoy! He knew what that meant, all Purebloods did. The Malédiction, that had bound the family for over a thousand years, could be broken.

There hadn't been a female Malfoy since 887 when _Charles __le Gros_ of France banished the family's ancestors, stripping their old name and, supposedly, cursing them to bear the name 'Mal foy', or bad faith, until their line was extinguished. And this was _old_ magic, the magic that gave birth to the magic that gave birth to the magic of today.

And the Malfoy's… they were _old_ blood. Old enough to know of the founder of the Slytherin house, and to have both him and his grandson, Salazar, indebted to them. And with their recent union with the Black's, the blood of the children were something that were desired by all. Even the other seven True Families, the Nott, Zabini, Bones, Smith, Lovegood, Brown and Patil, made plans between their family and the Malfoy's. To have children with three True Families as close ancestors was something that just didn't happen.

As only Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini were the only two from the main family that matched her age, it meant that a major power shift would happen, and cause ripples in the whole wizarding world.

"Enter." Drawled a voice they all knew very well, but had different experiences with – Professor Snape. It was lucky that he wasn't teaching right at the moment. Elric opened the door for the two Malfoys before closing it. This was family business, and he wasn't family.

Severus would like to say he didn't get surprised. He taught idiotic children the majestic art of potion making, most who failed badly, and so didn't have time to be so. Yet, when his godson Draco arrived with a blond girl that looked eerily like Narcissa, he was.

"Hmm, Draco, I didn't know you aimed for a girl so much like your mother." He mused, expecting a fun reaction from both. Yet the girl turned green and looked like she'd rather lick the inside of a week old cauldron then do that, and Draco didn't look any better.

"Uncle Sev, we've got a situation." Draco said, getting down to business quickly.

Snape sighed. "I told you to use protection…"

"What? No!"

"I thought not."

"This isn't helping." The girl said. "Not that I expected much from _him_."

The amount of venom that the girl put into it made Snape think that she was a Gryffindor, yet he didn't remember her in that house. Actually, come to think of it, he didn't remember the girl at all.

"Draco… who is this?"

"Well…" Here Draco began to explain, from the Muggle Studies class to the ritual performed. Snape just got whiter and whiter until he was chalk-white when Draco was finished.

Slowly, Snape turned to face the girl. Delphinia. "Delpinia?" He whispered in a soft, disbelieving voice. Here Hermione, who had enough with people calling her that, cracked.

"I AM NOT DELPHINIA!" She shouted, making Snape recoil and Draco put his head in his hands. "I AM NOT A MALFOY! MY NAME IS HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

Draco looked up and scowled. "You're Pureblood. Don't keep that filthy Mudblood name!"

Hermione turned to Draco and punched him square on the nose, making him stumble back in shock. Blood began to drip form his nose.

"I AM NOT A PUREBLOOD SNOB!" She screeched. "I AM A MUGGLEBORN WITCH! MUGGLEBORN AND PROUD!"

Snape felt all his energy leave him, and he slumped back on the chair. He watched the two blonds argue from what felt like another room, thinking the same four words over and over again.

_This was not good._

* * *

**Yay, a new Harry Potter story! I like Draco, and I like unusual pairings, and I thought a Draco/Hermione sibling story would be cool. So here it is. Review and tell me what you all think!**

**~Nom Nom :3**

**X-X-X**

***Spell Translation (Used Google Translate – I know nothing of Latin):**

"_**I call upon the spirits passed, our ancestors that we honour,**_

_**To show us the truth, for this young child who has lost their way,**_

_**Reveal to us, though their blood, the truth behind their existence,**_

_**Show their line to our eyes, and allow us to return them home."**_

**Please note that it probably won't translate the way I want it, but I'm not a Latin scholar, and I know none… So sorry…**

**X-X-X**

**The Ritual:**

**I hate it how in stories there is a simple spell to cast and whatever happens. Like really, if magic worked like that everyone would be making whatever they wanted, like wave their wand and poof, money, fame, land, love… I just wanted the means to be proportional to the result.**

**True Families:**

**They are the Black, Bones, Brown, Lovegood, Malfoy, Nott, Patil, Smith and Zabini. Potter, Peverell and the four founder's aren't on because they are WAY overused. Also, Malfoy's are loaded, and bigoted. They must have the lineage to go with it.**

**Snape teasing Draco:**

**Snape is just horrible to Harry. Draco is his godson, so he must like the boy.**


End file.
